Promise
by promise101
Summary: A story about Olivia's infinity ring that turns into a "fill in the blank" kind of story. What happened after Liv left, what happens when the "cameras are off"
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

So this is my first ever fan fiction. Please let me know what you think. I know it starts off a bit slow but I think im getting the hang of it

CH1 – Gone

She walked down the halls of the white house with determination. She had to get out before he got back from his first State of the Union speech. She had to hold back the tears in case she ran into anyone.

She walked into her office for the last time. She picked up her box and reminisced on her first night in that office. She got a call very late at night, to meet her in the white house, after the inaugural balls. His desk.

She shook her head trying to bring herself back to reality. They were done.

This morning when Mellie accosted her in the hall and gave her Fitz' flag pin to return to him, that was it. She couldn't do it anymore. She was barely able to stand the pain she had caused herself anymore, but it was not fair to bring Mellie into it. She was done.

She knew if she told him in person, he would make those eyes, and touch her with those hands and she would take it all back. She had to be Olivia Pope, the fixer. She was the problem, he was the unfaithful President, her client, and taking herself out of the equation would fix the problem. So the letter on the desk was all he got.

She opened the door to her office, glanced around one last time, and closed it behind her.

Everyone in the White House was watching the state of the Union, so thankfully she didn't run into anyone. If she had, they would have seen the tears falling down her face, a very rare occurrence, but something that had become more common since his tenure in the big white house began. She handed Maurice her hard pass and it was done. She was gone.

Fitz' speech was well received by the crowd. He couldn't be happier. His first State of the Union speech. All he wanted to do was ask Olivia how he did. She wasn't there, which he thought was odd. This was as much her speech, as his. He stayed put and subject himself to the handshakes, and the votes of confidents from all those who were present, except her. After a respectable time, he excused himself. He had to find her, see _her_.

Just as she had walked out, he walked in, confidently with conviction. He got to his office, closed the door behind him and took it all in, again. He was the President of the United State of America. His mind still reeling from his speech he put his hands behind his head and headed for his desk. He noticed the letter on the table with his Eisenhower flag pin. He read the letter and his heart _broke_.

He didn't understand. Things were fine at the rose garden. He loved her, she loved him, they were in this _together_. But now, she was gone. His Livvie was _gone._


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise

CH 2 – Promise

The moment she got to her car the night before, with her box of belongings, she turned her phone off. She knew he would try to call. She just needed some space.

She slept horribly that night.

She woke the next morning, late. She couldn't remember her last sleep in, but by 9am she was wide awake. Huck was still living with her, but thankfully he didn't ask too many questions.

By noon she had done all her laundry, cleaned the house and re-arranged her book shelf alphabetically by title. She was bored. So she decided to go for a walk.

She couldn't stop thinking about _him_. She walked past a rose bush and was reminded of the night of only a week ago. She was never one to shout her feelings like that, but it was eating away at her. Ever since inauguration she had been fighting to stay sane. He had enticed her in again after they agreed they would stop. It had been consuming her thoughts. Working in the white house made things much harder. The building was a constant reminder of what he was, the president of the United States of America. She would see Mellie everyday, a reminder of her indiscretion, a reminder that he was still not hers.

The night in the rose garden was eye opening. He had never been coy about how he felt, but she was reserved, and with good reason. Would it help him to know she spend the car ride home after every day crying, that she would drink the best part of a bottle of wine every night to calm herself down, that her heart broke every time Mellie or his children walked into the room. No. But she couldn't lie.

Her whole life _was _him. She worked long hours at the white house, _for him_. She went home after work, to watch_ him_ in the news for something most nights. She went to bed and all she could think about _was him_. She was not this person. She was beginning to forget who she was without him, and that was scary. She had always been independent, since her mother had died she had never relied on anyone but herself.

She was walking through the mall, trying to be a normal person. She walked past a jewelry store and something caught her eye. She stopped. She walked over to the window with the hand manequins in the window. A beautiful gold ring with three small diamonds on it sat beautifully on the hand. Mesmerised, she stood there staring at this beautiful ring. She was broken from her trance by a child screaming somewhere nearby, over something trivial. She walked inside the store.

The sales assistant, who's name was Todd asked her "Good afternoon mam, can I help you with anything?"

Olivia said "Ah yes, I am interested in that gold ring on the pointer finger of the mannequin in the window. May I have a closer look?"

"Certainly Mam, I shall go and get it for you".

Olvia "thank you".

Todd fetched the ring and handed it to Olivia " Mam, this is a 10 carrat yellow gold ring with three I2 diamonds. Truly an exquisite piece."

Olivia turned over the price tag $549. "I'll take it".

The purchase was processed and Olivia walked out with her special item. She took her purchase home.

She walked in the door and immediately picked up her notepad and pen. She wrote:

_I make a vow to myself:_

_I promise to be myself. _

_I promise to work hard at everything I do. _

_I promise to be the best version of myself. _

_I promise to never settle for anything less than I deserve. _

_I promise to love those who love me wholeheartedly. _

_I promise not to let anyone else dictate my life for me._

_I promise to do what is best for me. _

_I promise that I will stand up for what I believe. _

She ripped the page from her notepad, changed into more comfortable shoes and took off for another walk.

She walked to Teddy Roosevelt Island. Her favourite running spot, but today she was not running. She walked to the northern end of the Island. There she read her promise and put the ring on her pointer finger, were it would stay. She then proceeded to put the piece of paper underneath a nearby rock, where it too would stay until it was absorbed by the ground. This was her spot, this was her promise.


	3. Chapter 3 - Change

CH3 – Change

As she walked home she began deciding on what to do next. She was good at her job in the white house, fixing, but didn't really know how to make that work independently. Maybe she would take a holiday, Australia maybe, almost as far away as you get.

She turned her phone on and found three text messages on her phone. Apparently it had reached the news that she was no longer working at the white house. Stephen, Abbey and Harrison, all along the lines of: what the hell?; are you ok?; what happened; those republican bastards (abbey of course).

She had an epiphany. Stephen was bouncing between jobs in law firms after his compensation case, Abbey was living off alimony, and Harrison was just about to come off parole. These were the best, plus Huck of course. She could work with them. Not only would she be fixing herself, she would be fixing all of them too.

She quickly wrote a group txt message to all three saying "Im fine, will explain all. Dinner at my house tonight. Bring wine!". Soon after she received confirmation from all three. Huck never went out so she assumed he would be there anyways.

She walked into her apartment and found Huck in the spare bedroom, which had become his room, on his laptop. She advised him of the meeting and he nodded. He wasn't much of a talker, but that suited her just fine.

Abbey arrived first with a basket of choc macadamia muffins, closely followed by Stephen with the bottles of her favourite red, and Harrison minutes later. Meanwhile Huck had made his way into the lounge room upon their arrival.

As Oliva walked in with the chinese delivery menue she looked around the roome and thought to herself "this is family". They ordered their food and began talking about their lives at the moment. Stephen had just started dating a 27yr old named Georgia, Abbey was decorating her apartment and Harrison was reveling in the life of the free.

They finished eating and Abbey asked the question they were all thinking "So what happened, why did you leave the White House?".

Olivia knew it was coming and had prepared an answer. "Before yo ask Abbey, they didn't fire me, I quit. My job there was done. I signed on to be the campaign fixer, and that's what I did. I helped him with the State of the Union speech, but as soon as that was done so was I. President Grant has done a great job, he doesn't need me anymore. I have other ambitions, which include all of you. " they all looked rather confused. "I want to start up my own firm."

Abbey "Law firm?

Olivia "No, actually. I want to start a firm of fixers. Us."

Harrison took his feet off the coffee tabled and clapped his hands together "so when do we start?" he said with his charming smile.

Olivia "Thanks for the vote of confidence Harrison. Abbey, Stephen, Huck, what do you guys think?"

Abbey "Sounds fun"

Stephen said "Anything for you Liv" with a grin.

Huck "Im in."

Olivia "Wow, that was easier than I expected. In that case we will need a name. Any suggestions?"

Abbey "What about OHSAH, Olivia, Huck, Stephen, Abbey and Harrison?"

Stephen "Hahahaha, nice one Abbey, but I cant really see that catching on"

Huck "Olivia Pope and Associates"

Harrison, Abbey and Stephen looked at each other and said in unison "Perfect". They were all thinking along the same lines, she had helped them all in some way, she was the queen of fixing. It was only fitting.

Olivia didn't particularly feel comfortable with that name, she didn't didn't want to draw attention to herself, but at the same time she had created quite a good name for herself during the campaign. "Guys, this isn't just about me, this is about all of you aswell."

Abbey "Even being considered one of your associates is a privilege to me. You deserve this, we all know you deserve this, so just let it be. OPA it is"

Olivia "Ok then. So we need an office, we need furniture, we need business cards, we need a website."

Huck "I'll handle the business cards, and the website. I will also set up a facebook and twitter page for observation".

Harrison "I know a local realtor who will be sure to have just the place, ill give her a call tonight, see if she does".

Abbey said excitedly "Ill do the furniture".

Olivia "Ok then, just run everything past me first".


	4. Chapter 4 - Fresh

CH 4 – Fresh

The next day I got a call from Harrison. "Hey Liv, I have a place".

Olivia "Wow, that was fast. Text me the address and I will be right over".

She drove over to the address. Harrison and the rest of the gang met her in the lobby. They rode the elevator up. The realtor opened the doors and the all walked in. It was perfect. A hallway down the middle with offices on either side and a boardroom down the end. They exchanged glances that told her all she needed to know.

Olivia turned to the realtor with a smile "where do I sign?"

Three days later they were up and running.

The next few months passed without consequence. The business was going better than expected, so much so that Olivia was considering bringing someone else in. They had already worked with a number of high profile clients including Sandra Harding, Verna Thornton, Ambassador Heller, the Caldwell's and Governor Swarez.

She had heard from Cyrus sparingly since she left the White House. He was angry at her for leaving the White House, especially without warning him. She had told him the same thing she told Harrison, Abbey, Stephen and Huck the day after she quit, that he didn't need her anymore and that her work was done. He seemed to accept though and was very slowly starting to forgive her. On their few phone calls he had tried to get her to come back and had asked her advice on a few things, but generally it hadn't been too bad.

Fits had seemed to accept that she wasn't coming back. After that night he had tried to ring her a few times, but she didn't answer. She hoped he would get the hint.

XXXX

Fitz was trying so hard to concentrate on his Presidency and his family, but it wasn't easy. He had done some great things in his presidency, like helping kids go to college and had helped provide medical care to emergency workers involved in the 9/11 attack, but every time he done so the only person he wanted to talk to was her. He had tried on a few occasions to call her, but she didn't answer.

He still didn't really understand why she left in the first place. She said he loved him. When he asked Cyrus, he said she had completed her job and was moving on in the world, starting her own "fix it" firm. From what he had seen on tv and in the papers, she seemed to be doing well, landing some big clients. But the only thing he wanted to know, that no tv interview or newspaper article would tell him, is whether she had moved on, was she dating again. Cyrus hadn't said anything, and he wasn't game to ask.

Things with he and Mellie were fine, as fine as can be when you are with a woman that you no longer love. They slept in the same bed, and considered her a friend, but when he missed Olivia she would get on his nerves more than usual.

About 9 months after Olivia met he was doing a speech on the south lawn of the White House, and this great big Labrador came bounding up to him, nearly knocking him down, causing a great amount of panic within the secret service. The owner, a 27year old girl came running after the dog, grabbing his leash. She apologized profusely for her dogs intrusion. Fitz gave the dog a big rub behind the ears.

Fitz "not a problem at all, but I think you might need to apologies to Tom over hear, I think he nearly had a heart attack". The girl looked over to Tom and let out a giggle. Fitz whipped his head around so quickly that he almost pinched a nerve, that laugh sounded a little like Olivia. How he missed her so much.

Fitz "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Amanda "I work in the West Wing, just started after volunteering for the campaign. I must say, it is an absolute pleasure being part of your administration Mr President".

The way she said Mr President sounded a little more sultry than most people but he didn't make much of it. Just as he went to ask what she was doing a loud interference noise came from the speaker announcing that the President would soon be speaking. Not sure if this girl could hear over the noise, he leaned in and said "See you round then?" Amanda smirked.

Over the next few weeks he had begun to see more and more of the girl with the dog, whose name, upon further conversation, he had established was Amanda Tanner. She worked for Billy Chambers and would often act as courier of documents between the President and Sally Langston. He had noticed her flirting with him on several occasions, but had generally tried to brush it off. She seemed like a nice girl though. He liked to tell her jokes, in the hope her laugh would once again give him a glimpse of Liv's laugh.

XXXX

After about a year of Pope and Associates was established, Olivia was driving over to the office from her apartment and her tire had a puncture in it. Unfortunately she was wearing her favorite white pants suit and pump heels. She was pulled over on the side of the road just about to call for help when a car pulls up in front of her car.

The man gets out of the car and walks over to her. "Thank you for pulling over, but I have help on the way (lie)"

The man said "Oliva Pope, don't you recoggnise me. I am hurt, I thought I was your favourite Partner, you were certainly mine".

Olivia took a closer look and realized who had come to her rescue. A colleague of hers from her pre-campaign cushy job as Associate at Hemmings & Walsh, Anthony Mason. "Anthony Mason?"

Anthony "Its Justice Mason now actually".

Olivia "Ah yes, of course. I did hear about that, how is the municipal court treating you these days?"

Anthony "Pretty well, so well in fact I had time to stop off to help out my favourite associate with what appears to be a flat tyre, is the spare tyre in the back here?"

Anthony proceeded to replace Olivia's flat tyre.

Olivia "Well thank you good sir for your services, may I buy you a coffee for your troubles?"

Anthony "Why certainly, I have a light workload today in fact, so im all yours."

Olivia and Anthony walk across the road to a coffee shop which had just opened as it was still early in the morning. They sat down to their coffees and caught up on the last 2 years since she had left the firm, including his appointment to judge. Unbeknown to either Olivia or Anthony there had been a few photographs taken of the two during their coffee. While both parties are single, the meeting was strictly platonic in their eyes.

Unfortunately a few of those snapps made it onto the early morning news of a political cable channel.


	5. Chapter 5 - Problem

CH 5 – Problem

Fitz, as usual, didn't sleep very well last night. He had gotten up quite early this morning and was having breakfast with the tv on. He was eating his bacon and eggs when a picture of Olivia and another man came up, the newsreader advised him that it was a Municipal Court Judge. He almost spat out his breakfast. He felt sick. He put down his knife and fork and stared at the television. The picture had long since disappeared into the next news story when Mellie entered the room and broke his trance.

Mellie "Good morning honey".

Fitz didn't answer.

Mellie "I have a library opening to attend this morning".

Thinking only of herself, standard Mellie. She had said two sentences and he was already getting sick of her. Today would be a long day.

Unable to swallow another bite, he headed for the Oval Office. For the rest of the day he was in a bad mood. Cyrus knew to stay clear after their morning meeting.

At about 8pm that night he decided he would try to call Liv, ask her himself what was going on. But as had been the case over the past year, she didn't answer. He was furious. Just as he put the phone down there was a knock on his office door. "Come in" he said.

It was Amanda Tanner "Good evening Mr President. Here are some documents Vice President Langston asked me to drop off to you. She has headed home for the night."

Fitz "Good evening Amanda, thank you" he said standing up and walking around his desk to take the documents from Amanda. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked leaning against the front of his desk placing the papers behind him without looking back.

Amanda "No Sir, still plenty of work to do here so I thought I might stay a little longer. "

Fitz "You must be the best intern we have ever had" he said with a smirk. Amanda giggled, and there it was, a glimpse of his favourite noise. He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to see something?" he asked. Amanda nodded. Fitz stepped behind his desk and inputted his fingerprint into a small screen. Moments later a click was heard over the left of his desk near the wall. Fitz walked over to the source of the noise and push a wall panel to reveal a room, smaller than the one they were currently in. Fitz stood in the entrance and held the panel open for Amanda "Ladies first" he said. She smiled and proceeded to enter. Fitz followed and closed the panel behind him. It had a handle on the inside for exiting.

The room had a very simple desk, a single couch and a bar in the corner. This room was a square. He went over to the bar and poured himself a scotch and swallowed it in one gulp. He turned back around and walked towards Amanda. She was observing a painting on the wall, it was a portrait of President Bill Clinton. He spoke "This one is jus like the Mona Lisa, he looks like he is watching you wherever you go". She took a few steps to the right and giggled. His heart started racing. He walked right up behind her. She turned around to face him. He had his eyes closed thinking of his Livie. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Fitz consumed by his daydream began kissing her passionately back. He backed them into a wall where his hands started to roam. "Sweet baby" he moaned. He only felt his pants being unbuckled, as his eyes were still closed. He reached under her top and began caressing her breasts, so supple, just like his Livvie, but smaller. He subconsciously furrowed his brow at that thought. She left him, she left them, they were good, but she left.

She felt her hand grab his member and he moaned with anger through gritted teeth "sweet baby". He missed her so much, why did she leave? He grabbed Amanda's pony tail and began kissing her angrily. He grabbed the bottom of her skirt and maneuvered it up, all whilst she still had a hold of him, moving her hand vigourously. "I need you he whispered into her ear". He picked her up as she felt his hardness against her panties. He placed her in front of the desk and stood behind her, grabbed her by the back of the neck and leaned her over the desk. He pulled her panties to the side and entered her slowly from behind. She moaned. He began moving faster. He could feel Amanda begin to clench around him and he knew she was about to cum. She let a little moan to advise him she was done and all of a sudden he remembered the way his Livvie would say his name every time she found climax, and all desire he had dissipated. He made a little noise himself and pressed his stomach to her back. He faked it. He couldn't go through with it, not with anyone but his Livvie.

He stood up and took a few steps back. He waited for Amanda to arrange herself and he smiled weakly at her.

"Wow" she said looking into his eyes. If she knew him at all she would know that they were filled with regret and longing for the love of his life, but she didn't so she had no idea anything was amiss.

He walked over to the door back to the office and opened it to exit. "Ladies first" he said and Amanda re entered the Oval Office. Fitz walked towards his office, and as if on que his phone rang. "Thank you for the documents Amanda. Good night". She walked out of the Oval Office.

He picked up the phone and it was Mellie. He sighed.

XXXX

Over the next month or so Fitz had tried his hardest to avoid Amanda. He had asked Mrs Hanley to take any deliveries from her and say that he was busy unless they had an appointment or happened to be Cyrus Beene or Mellie Grant. He thought he had succeeded in quashing whatever that was. However he was wrong.

Cyrus had an appointment scheduled with one of his interns about 6 weeks after the above incident. Lauren was her name and she was a very bright intern. She arrived promptly on time.

"I have 15 minutes Lauren, what is it?" Cyrus said.

"Thank you for your time Sir. I am here today because, one of the other interns, her name is Amanda Tanner, has told me something that I think you should be aware of."

Cyrus "And what would that be". He was sure it would be nothing of consequence.

Lauren "Well Sir, she is claiming she slept with President Grant".

Cyrus yelled "WHAT? Who has she spoken to?"

Lauren "From what I can tell she had only told me. The rest of the interns are morons, honestly, and we have sort of become friends. I suggested she keep it quite and I think she will do so, for now".

Cyrus "Why are you telling me?"

Lauren "I am a firm believer in this administration and its leader and would hate for something like this to ruin the country's future Sir".

Cyrus "Well thank you Lauren. Your loyalty is refreshing. Keep me updated if you could".

Lauren "Certainly Sir".

Cyrus immediately stormed out of his office towards the Oval Office where he found Fitz. "Please Mr President, please tell me you didn't sleep with Amanda Tanner, the intern?"

Fitz thought on those words. We technically he didn't sleep with her. There was not sleeping. Although he had done exactly what Cyrus was accusing, his words created a loophole which he jumped through. "No, I didn't".

Cyrus stared him down, but he appeared to be telling the truth. "Well then Sir, we have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6 - Knowledge

CH 6 – Knowledge

The moment Stephen opened that box with 10 engagement rings lined up, Olivia saw Abbey retreat. Abbey cared about Stephen, but she didn't love him. She was just afraid. Engagement and wedding rings are supposed to be symbols of love. But Abbey was unfortunate enough to get a very close look at her then husbands ring, especially when it was about to make contact with her face. She could still remember the feel of the metal against her skin, and that was terrifying for her.

XXXX

Her faith in Fitz had not waivered until she walked into that Hospital. The moment Quinn said those two words "sweet baby" she knew it was true. She had been so strong at Camp David, when he looked at her and said there was only one person he loved, when she abused the girl she was convinced was lying. That speech was easy, it was merely the outward expression of her thoughts and fears every day she spent with him on the campaign trail and in the White House.

She walked out of the hospital in a rage. How could he do that. With that pet name, he has managed to belittle everything they had. She did _not_ want to see him right now, but she found her legs taking her in the direction of that big white house. She text Cyrus simply saying "Oval office. Now. Bring him".

She cleared security quickly and was walking briskly into the West Wing. She stopped to speak with Mrs Hanely. "Ms Pope good evening. Mr Beene has requested you go staight in" she said as she walked to the door of the Oval Office.

Olivia "Thank you Mrs Hanley"

XXXX

Fitz was unsure what Olivia so urgently needed to see them about but he was glad for the intrusion. He couldn't stop thinking about her since Camp David yesterday.

As soon as he walked into the Oval Office he knew that she knew he was lying about Amanda and his heart broke at the look on her face. She looked so fragile, so sad. He dismissed Cyrus.

She whispered the culprit of all her hurt "Sweet Baby? Sweet Baby." She couldn't look at him. In that moment, that look in her eye Fitz decided that he would never utter those words to her again. Two words which had made her smile her special smile, had now managed to crush her spirit. He needed to make it better. He needed to hold her, feel her lips against his.

XXXX

Her trip home after she spoke to Sully that nigh and had him give the police the name of his partner was short, but gave her time to think. Was she delusional? Was everything with Fitz a complete lie. Mistress. That's what she was. That's what Amanda was. His words tonight had not convinced her otherwise. She could no longer trust him. Of course she still loved him, their kiss that night had proved that the chemistry was still there. But this was self preservation mode.

While she was so angry at him she had gotten used to the idea of stolen moments put poor Amanda was probably devastated at the concept. While they were not the only mistresses in this world, they were the only two to President Fitzgerald Grant, she hoped. She was the most qualified person to help Amanda, and she owed her at least that after she tried to kill herself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Baby

CH 7 - Baby

Amanda Tanner said "Im pregnant".

She didn't think he could do any more damage to her, but there it was. She was reminded of all her dreams for the two of them, and once again those dreams were crushed.

"What. Are you sure?" said Olivia

"I have been sick the last few days and I missed my period."

Olivia "Stay right here, ill be right back". She grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment. This had to be a joke, right? Was this seriously happening? OH GOD she thought to herself, how did she get herself into this position. She walked for about 2 blocks before she entered the chemist. She went to the pregnancy test section and picked a selection of 5 different types, to be thorough. The shop assistant gave her a very funny look when she passed through the checkout.

She arrived back at her apartment and Amanda was still on the couch. She walked into the kitchen to get a large glass of water and walked back into the lounge room. She handed Amanda the bag and the water. She received them with confusion before inspecting the contents of the bag. Amanda left the room with the bag. She returned a few minutes later with one test in her hand. She gave it to Olivia. 2 lines, pregnant. Shit, she thought. "What about the others?"

Amanda "Do I really need to do all five?"

Olivia "Yes… Drink" She said as she returned from the kitchen with another glass of water. Amanda rolled her eyes and returned to the bathroom.

Olivia went into her own bedroom to have a shower and change out of her work clothes. She returned to the lounge room about half and hour later and found all five pregnancy tests sitting on her coffee table. She went to talk to Amanda but found her asleep in the guest room. She immediately texted Stephen.

XXXX

When Stephen arrived he could immediately tell that something was wrong. The way she was shaking as she tried to open the wine. All her text said was "Stephen. I need wine. " This was an odd request, but since taking on Amanda he could so he went straight over. It was almost 11 at night before she messaged him.

The way she paused when he asked whether this was too much for her he knew there was something she wanted to say, but he knew she wouldn't. He would have to pry it out of her. But with the "army" at the office, he wouldn't get time for a few hours.

In fact he wouldn't have a chance until after Abbey took Catalina and her children to the hotel. He was dropping Abbey home when she advised him of the time she almost broke down in the office earlier, which only confirmed to him that there was something going on with her. He dropped Abbey off at her apartment and went back to the office.

He found her in her office watching television. He could swear he saw a tear on her check as he knocked on her door. As she got up to let him in he saw her very slyly wipe away those tears. He had never seen Olivia cry before. He looked at the television and saw President Fitzgerald Grant begin a press conference.

Stephen "Liv, are you ok?" he said closing the door behind him.

Olivia "Im fine, why?" she said slapping on her best fake smile.

Stephen "Everything with Amanda Tanner, it is a lot! Are you sure about this one?" He saw a moment of pause like the one in her apartment last night, like she wanted to tell him something. "What is it Liv?"

She was so tempted to tell him everything, that the love of her life had impregnated Amanda Tanner and was the President of the United States. But she couldn't. She glanced over at the television again, where the conference with Fitz had just started. Her eyes were sad.

Olivia "Everything is fine Stephen. How did you go with Catalina?"

He explained that they had been in the nunnery but that they had taken them to the hotel. But Stephen couldn't shake this feeling. Was there something going on between Olivia and President Grant? Stephen hadn't been on the trail with them as he was taking leave after his break down and Olivia wanted to give him space. But he knew they were close, he knew they were friends. Before he left Olivia's office the interview with President Grant had concluded and he saw one of his secret service agents on the side of the podium as the President walked off.

The next day when Olivia called a meeting about going forward with Amanda's case Stephen could see something in Olivia that he didn't think he had ever seen before. It was fear. It was fleeting and insignificant to most who didn't know her. But it was there. It was like her head was telling her she should do it, but her heart was against it.

XXXX

Stephen was preoccupied for the next few days with Amanda missing, dead, and the plane crash. What was going on with Olivia was still on his mind though. She seemed to be crumbling under the pressure.

They had cleared the name of the pilot, so he decided to visit his friend Ally, the coroner who was performing the autopsy on Amanda Tanner, and he too crumbled under the pressure. The freezer.

He walked back to the office feeling terrible about what he had done. That had never happened before, he had cheated before, but not on Georgia and it had never felt like this. He went back to the office to pick up his laptop. When he got there his emails were open and he had an email from Ally already. He read it and rang Olivia straight away, Amanda's baby was not the President's. When she hung up on him he was a little pissed off and a little worried, so he decided to stop by her apartment.

Her rode the elevator up to her floor. The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out to find tow men in black suits standing sentry on either side of her door. He didn't understand what was going on until he got a closer look at the taller man. He recognised him from the interview he had watched a few days ago in Olivia's office. He was a secret service agent assigned to the President. This all but confirmed the suspicion that Stephen had that day, that something was in fact going on between Olivia and the President. He had initially suspected that perhaps it was Olivia who had feelings for the President, and although it wasn't her style, perhaps she was upset that he didn't feel the same way, but standing outside her door with two secret service agents confirmed that it was not one way. The President would not risk the security of the nation to visit 'just a friend'.

No words needed to be spoken between Stephen and the secret service. He turned and walked back to the elevator and left.


	8. Chapter 8 - Future

CH 8 – Future

(Based around SO1E07 Grant: For the People)

Although neither of them got any sleep the night before, somehow they felt energized and awake, even hours after Fitz left. They had soothed one another's souls. Just being near was enough. Fewer words had never been spoken between them, but it was enough. They constant ache that they both felt it th pit of their chests was lighter, not gone, because neither were sure where they were at, but definitely lighter.

Shortly after Fitz left she got a call. It was Quinn, but at first it was almost incoherent. Regardless, she understood she was in trouble and deciphered the address she had given her. She dressed and left immediately.

XXXX

That interview with Mellie had taken all his composure, all his strength and all of his energy. The interview went perfectly. Somewhere half way through Olivia had left and he felt her go. She had left him _again._ He couldn't let that happen.

After the interview he started walking back to the Oval Office. Once he was there he asked Tom and Hal to come in and he advised them of his plans for that night. They arranged the cars, but they couldn't leave until 9pm at the earliest.

XXXX

Olivia stopped by the bottle store on her way home and picked up a bottle (or two) of her favourite red and picked up some take away Indian food. She had plans for her favourite dinner, favourite wine, and favourite movie Double Jeopardy. Libby was in the middle of bidding for her bastard husband, and Olivia was almost finished her bottle of wine when there was a knock at the door.

She peeped through her peephole and sighed. She thought about not letting him in for a moment but thought the Secret Service might break down her door if she didn't open it. She let him in and walked back over to the couch and her wine.

Olivia "You cant keep coming here."

Fitz "I know, but I couldn't let you go, not like that, and not again."

Olivia sighed "Fitz. Shouldn't you be at home, working on making a baby?" She still was not making eye contact with him. He saw her shiver at the thought of him having another baby with Mellie and he dropped his head.

Double Jeopardy was muted but still running. Fitz moved to sit on the couch, directly in her line of sight so that she had to look at him. His eyes were screaming how sorry he was. Blinking back tears, she looked away again. "Please Livvie" He waited but she didn't look back at him. He stood up and sat next to her on the couch this time and put his hand on her knee. The shock that went through her body from his touch still managed to stun her. Fitz could see her reaction and smiled weakly.

"Hi" said Olivia. His smile moved to his eyes.

"Hi" he said in return. He moved his hand to the side of her face and she closed her eyes at the touch. "Im sorry" he said.

She sighed."Fitz, I…. I can do this again" she said as she picked up her plate from dinner and her wine glass and walked into the kitchen. She put the dishes in the sink then steadied herself on the sink as she began to feel light headed. He had of course followed her. She turned around and he was standing there, hands in his pockets with his "thinking face". "I would give it all up to be with you Livvie, give you everything you deserve".

Olivia "Fitz, I truly believe you. But after the town hall debate against Reston when your father wanted you to reveal Reston's Prozac problem, I knew what you deserved." She said taking two steps closer to him. "You deserve to be President" She placed one hand on his chest ever so lightly. "So we cant both get what we deserve". Her hand that was on his chest fell to her side and she took one step back.

Fitz looked at her with sad eyes "Why not?"

Olivia looked at him incredulously "Because you are the President of the United States. I did not work my but off to get you elected for you to throw it in half way through your first term."

Fitz said "I could divorce her and stay President."

Olivia "No you couldn't, you just went on national television to announce that you an your wife are expecting a baby."

Fitz "She faked a miscarriage before, she could do it again". Annoyance was present in his voice as he remembered her 'miscarriage' announcement.

Olivia "But she wont. If you ask her for a divorce she will walk in front of the press core and announce that she was threatened with violence if she didn't say she was pregnant during that interview and that you did in fact sleep with Amanda Tanner, but the tape was me and that I have been your mistress since the campaign. " she said recalling her earlier conversation with Mellie.

Fitz "Did she tell you that?" Olivia stepped back against the counter, crossed her arms and looked out the kitchen window, confirming his suspicion. "And how many times do I have to tell you, you are more than a mistress."

Olivia snapped her head back around to look directly at him, no longer leaning on the counter. "Oh yeah Fitz. So what am I? Im not your wife, but we are sleeping together. I hate to break it to you Fitz, but im pretty sure that is all that is required to satisfy the criteria of a mistress, no matter what you think."

Fitz stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands "You, Livie, are my soul mate, the love of my life, NOT a mistress."

Olivia closed her eyes "Well I sure feel like one." He dropped his hands and put them back in his pockets. Olivia continued "When I leave you I come home to this apartment, to be alone, to later go into my bedroom where the left side of my bed is cold, and I cry myself to sleep. When you leave me, you go back to you residents, where you are surrounded by people, including your wife who you share a bed, and children with." She had walked around him and started pacing in circles around her kitchen.

Fitz realizing the truth in what she was saying, and how she had drawn the short straw in this said "Liv, I'm so sorry."

Olivia "Don't be sorry Fitz. Walking into your hotel room was my choice. Just like leaving the White House was my choice. All this pain is self inflicted. I just need you to understand because I cant do it anymore."

Fitz stood in front of her and grabbed her hands in his to stop her pacing. "Then Livvie wai…." Olivia cut him off "Fitz" she said shaking her head. "Livvie wait for me".

Olivia looked up into his eyes "Fitz. That isn't fair to me, six years is a long time. So no, I wont wait for you." She could almost hear his heart breaking. She could see the hurt in his eyes which were welling with tears. He thought this was it. Olivia continued "But, after you finish your second term, when and if we are both in a position to reassess our relationship, I promise you I will." The tears in his eyes disappeared and the hurt in his eyes turned to hope.

While she said she wouldn't wait, the reality was that since the day she joined the campaign she had been waiting for him, subconsciously, and she imagined she always would, although she would never tell him that. She had to give herself a chance to be happy, stick with her promise to herself, to never let anyone else dictate her life and never settle for anything less than she deserves.

XXXX

Fitz walked out of Olivia's apartment somewhat satisfied. He had not gotten exactly what he wanted or expected, but he got more than he deserved. The promise of a chance in the future.

That night he dreamt of her. He was walking a pregnant Olivia into a huge house. He showed her through the house. He showed her the upstairs bedrooms, 6 of them. He showed her their bedroom, with a fireplace and king sized bed, the walk-in-wardrobe, the ensuite with spa and double shower. He showed her the kitchen with an orange tree visible through the window. He showed her the huge living room, with a exquisite fireplace that went to the roof of the high ceiling, a grant piano and the amazing view visible through back wall of the house which was made exclusively of glass. He was happy, she was happy.

He woke to his alarm with a smile on his face.

XXXX

The rest of the day he could think of nothing less. He could remember everything about that dream and could picture perfectly the layout of the house. He had never had such a vivid dream before. He had six years to make that a reality and he was going to do everything in his power to do so and being president made it all but a done deal.

The next day, he rang on of his college friends, and celebrated architect, Thomas Booth. He told him his idea, and sent him a preliminary sketch he had made. Two months later, he had purchased a large property in Vermont, and work was to begin within the month after that.

He had agreed with Olivia, on the night she made her promise, that he would not call often. He would not promise not to call her at all because she was his best friend and confident. He hadn't called her since. He had wanted to but didn't. He had never wanted to call her as much as he did the moment the construction started, but he didn't.


End file.
